


Forever Together, Never Alone Part 2

by orca_of_my_heart99



Category: Barisi - Fandom, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi Valentine's Cliché Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_of_my_heart99/pseuds/orca_of_my_heart99
Summary: Forever Together, Never Alone Part 2. Sonny and Rafael continue their relationship.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Forever Together, Never Alone Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of Forever Together, Never Alone. I really should have put All Alone on Valentine's Day, Forever Together, Never Alone Part 1 and Part 2 into one work since they are all related. But I am very unorganized so here we are.

It had almost been a year since Sonny had proposed to Rafael at the precinct. After the proposal, Sonny and Rafael both decided to hold their wedding in August at a Lutheran Church in Niagara Falls. Sonny and Rafael picked it since it had beautiful scenic views, and both wanted to go on the Maid of the Mist. However, in a turn of events a worldwide pandemic had struck and New York, along with most large cities in America went into lockdown. Sonny and Rafael decided to postpone their wedding, since travel restrictions were in place and the pandemic would not end by August. Sonny wanted his whole family to come which included grandparents from each side and at least 15 cousins. The Carisi family encompassed many people. On the other hand, Rafael only had his mother, Lucia, to bring. Rafael had not stayed in touch with many people from Harvard or where he grew up. He was thinking of inviting Carmen and Rita though. As February came around, Sonny and Rafael remembered their first date and the proposal. It was February 13th when Sonny studied Rafael over breakfast and said, “I am tired of not being married to you.” “I know” Rafael replied looking fondly at Carisi. Rafael gently reached over and squeezed his hand. Sonny, blushed, dimples appearing. “What if” Sonny began, shifting nervously in his chair. “What if we get married on the 15th? I just want to be married to you.” “I thought you wanted your whole family there?” Rafael responded looking concerned. It was not like Sonny to rush into something, especially when it involved family. “With all the restrictions, they most likely would not be able to make it. And where would we get married?” Sonny looked down at his hands, praying that Rafael would not laugh at his next suggestion. “I know they won’t be able to make it. After the pandemic is over, we can truly celebrate in Niagara, but what I want most right now is to be your husband. I think we should have our wedding at the precinct. The squad will be there.” “Ok, but who will officiate? Which judge would you want?” “I was actually thinking of Olivia” Sonny replied. “She told me a while back that she got certified because a friend of hers from the academy wanted her to officiate their wedding.” Rafael looked skeptical. “I don't know about this, Sonny. It just seems rushed. I want you to have the wedding of your dreams.” “The wedding of my dreams is being married to you. Even if that is at the precinct. I spent a long time having a crush on you, and now here we are, almost engaged for an entire year. I want to be your husband Rafi.” Rafael stared into the sparkling blue eyes of his fiancé. Sonny was positively beaming, knowing Rafael could never say no when he smiled like that. Rafael signed resignedly. “Alright. Let's get married. At the precinct.” Sonny leaned in and kissed Rafael gently on the cheek. “I’ll let the squad know.”  
Sonny proceeded to text Liv.

Sonny  
Operation Soupsnake is a go. I’ll come down and meet you all later at the precinct.  
Olivia  
I knew he would go along with this. He can never say no to you. How about you to hang out. The squad and I have it handled. I want it to be a surprise for both of you.  
Sonny  
Alright, I will let you do your magic Liv. 

Sonny walked back over to Rafael who was clearing away the breakfast dishes. “So, Liv agreed?” “Yeah, she said she would be more than happy.” Sonny leaned in wrapping his arms around Rafael. “I'm so happy that I am marrying you.” Rafael leaned in and kissed Sonny whispering, “me too.”  
The next day was Valentine's day as well as their anniversary of their engagement, and first date. “We have all of our anniversaries in February” Rafael remarked to Sonny. “It's the most romantic month so it makes sense.” Sonny laughed. “It’s kinda sweet too, you know? Our engagement and first date both land on Valentine’s Day and our wedding anniversary will be on the day after.” Sonny and Rafael decided to spend the day on the couch watching The Office and Parks and Recreation since it was snowy and cold outside. Sonny turned on the episode PDA of the office. Rafael grabbed some comfy blankets and snuggled up against Sonny, holding his hand. As the episode began to play, Sonny’s phone buzzed. Olivia had texted him.

Olivia  
We will be finished up by tonight. Can’t wait to see you guys tomorrow. Have fun celebrating Valentine’s Day/First Date/Engagement.  
Sonny  
Thanks, Liv. See you tomorrow. 

At 5:00pm the next day Sonny and Rafael began to get ready. Since neither of them had a tuxedo, they simply wore their best suits. Rafael chose a salmon pink shirt with a dark green tie with a black jacket and black pants. Sonny chose a periwinkle blue shirt with a navy-blue tie and gray jacket and gray pants. The blue shirt magnified Sonny’s eyes. Sonny gelled back his hair as Rafael did his tie. When both had finished getting ready, they stared at each other. Rafael leaned in and fixed Sonny’s tie which was a little crooked. “Your tie wasn’t completely straight,” Rafael said with a smile. “Just like me” Sonny retorted laughing. Rafael took Sonny’s hand “Let’s get married.”  
The precinct had been transformed. Desks were moved out of the way and a strip of plush red carpet had been laid down. At the end there was an archway made of warm sparkling white lights. Lights also hung high from the ceiling and vases of different color roses were placed everywhere. A welcoming glow engulfed the bullpen. Sonny and Rafael held hands on the elevator ride up. As they stepped out, they were greeted by Amanda. She smiled at them as they took in the sight. Fin and Kat were sitting close to the archway. Amanda was holding a basket filled with red rose petals. Sonny and Rafael gave each other one last reassuring smile. They walked behind Amanda as she scattered the rose petals. Kat began to play Pachelbel’s Canon on her viola. Sonny felt tears in his eyes. Finally, they made it down to the archway. Oliva was standing beneath the arch, her cheeks flushed and smiling. Amanda stepped to the right as Sonny and Rafael faced each other. Liv began “we are gathered here today, in the midst of a pandemic to wed these two wonderful men. It has been my sincere pleasure in getting to know both of you. You are truly each other's soulmate. While this is not the wedding you hoped for, I am very honored to be officiating it. I assume you have prepared vows?” Sonny cleared his throat. “I'll go first. Rafael, from the moment I saw you I knew. I was completely infatuated with you. I was afraid my over eagerness would turn you away, so I tried to play it cool. You have encouraged me to pursue my dream of becoming a lawyer, and now I am, thanks to you. I like you and I love you.” Rafael quickly wiped a tear that was running down his cheek “Sonny” he started “When I first met you, I thought that you were slightly annoying. You had so much energy and passion I felt overwhelmed. I could not keep my eyes off you. And even though I acted annoyed at your constant input, I enjoyed every minute of it. I am truly glad that I found someone who I love with all my heart. I like you and I love you.” Liv, who was tearing up also said “I believe we have the rings?” Fin walked over and handed them to Sonny and Rafael. As the rings were slipped on Liv concluded the ceremony “may you two live in wedded bliss and always be satisfied. Forever together, never alone.” Fin, Kat, and Amanda all clapped, wiping tears from eyes. “How exactly did this come together so fast?” Rafael asked the group. “Well,” Liv said “Sonny had told me of a little plan. I said I would love to help out.” “So, you were already planning this?” Rafael asked his now husband. “It was my backup plan. My first plan was to marry you on our first date. The second was Niagara. And once the pandemic hit, I knew that would not happen for a while, so I started planning for a wedding at the place where I fell in love with you.” Sonny beamed at Rafael leaning in and gently kissing him. Liv popped open a bottle of champagne and filled everyone a glass. “To the best two lawyers I know...for always being together and never alone again.” the rest raised their glasses. “Forever together, never alone” Sonny wrapped his arm around Rafael. Both raised their glasses smiling at their friends.


End file.
